corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Shougo Taguchi
is the cameraman for Kou Kibiki and a victim trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School. He is a character introduced in Corpse Party (PC). Design Shougo is an adult man of average height and somewhat below average weight. He has short blonde hair. He wears a black t-shirt with golden motif, a red hoodie, which is unzipped, a silver necklace, gray cargo pants, black and white athletic shoes, and a black beanie, which has two crossing golden machetes at the left side and a rectangular golden emblem at the center. He is often found carrying a camera recorder around. Personality He's devoted to working for Kou and also is easily freaked out. Aside from being a cameraman, Shougo is friendly and means well, but he is somewhat clumsy and has the tendency of becoming talkative, hence he is usually the target of Naho Saenoki's teasing. Despite claiming to be afraid of corpses during his period at Heavenly Host, Shougo added that he was fine with seeing them as long as he viewed them in his camera's viewfinder. Plot |-|CP: BC = ''Corpse Party'' CHAPTER 5 He and Kou performed the Sachiko Ever After ritual, sending both to the cursed school. He was at first fascinated by the eerie environment (as well as teasing his boss for leaving Naho despite her warnings). But he starts to feel uncomfortable from the new corpses, and starts to hear and see the child spirits. In panic, he trips over something (possibly a corpse) as he tries to follow Kou. The sudden realization causes him to lose his composure and dash far from his boss, separating them. After a period of time running, he rests outside the third floor bathrooms. He hears cries of help, and still under fear he records the scenes in the girl's bathroom and witnesses Yoshikazu Yanagihori and possessed Naomi Nakashima murdering Seiko Shinohara. Unable to comprehend what he's seeing, he begins to lose hope. Noticing something behind him, he turns around to see the still possessed Naomi and once again, in fear and panic, he flees the scene, stopping the recording. Shougo appears once again in the Abandoned Bomb Shelter, bumping into Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida and Naomi. He is glad to see people who aren't dead but the sight of Naomi causes him to flee once more. He later encounters Yoshikazu and flees from danger again. He enters the dissection room and attempts to hide in the closet. However his hiding place is soon found out. Shougo screams one final time before being hammered to death by his pursuer. However he is able to place his recording on a television set in the Shelter, and Naomi is the only viewer who watches his recording of her murdering Seiko. EXCHAP 12 The chapter starts with Kou, Naho, and Shougo in Kou's house. Naho complains that Shougo is overstaying his welcome, with Kou mentions he has to stay due to his research. The next day, they go into Heavenly Host Elementary School, and both Shougo and Kou are separated. Shougo relieves his memories of his time with Kou and Naho with the recordings in his camera,which drives him forward. He wonders where Kou is now, and regrets that he did not ask method to escape beforehand. Shougo then hears Naomi's voice shouting while looking for Seiko, and as he enters classroom 2-A where Naomi is, he witnesses she is being possessed by Sachiko Shinozaki. Shougo wanders around and eventually reaches the school's entrance. He tries to open the door to no avail. As he is about to go back into the school, the school entrance's door suddenly closes and Yuki Kanno suddenly appears. After running around in circles for a few moment, the poster on the entrance way is suddenly covered in blood. The blood-covered poster tells Shougo that the door leading inside is a malicious illusion and that he should charge right through it. Shougo charges at the door and manages to get back to the school. Yuki seems to have stopped chasing him, but while running away, Shougo falls down and drops his camera, breaking it. After despairing a bit, he hears Seiko's voice looking for Naomi, but fearing her being possessed too, he keeps his distance when following her. He follows her into the Custodian Closet, but he can't seem to find Seiko anywhere before Ryou Yoshizawa suddenly appears. Shougo ignores Ryou after another bloody writing tells him to not stare at his eyes, and he finds a hidden door behind the closet. Shougo enters it and he witnesses Yoshikazu holding an unconscious Seiko. Yoshikazu notices Shougo, so he drops Seiko and starts chasing after him. Shougo escapes into the east stairways, where he find yet another bloody writing telling him the many devils lurk in the stairways. He then encounters Naomi who's possessed, and runs away. As he is about to give up, Naho's spirit suddenly appears and calls him a coward. Shougo explains to Naho about his situation, and tells Naho how they should escape from there together with Kou. Naho tells him that she is in fact already dead. Shougo initially does not believe her, but then notices a ghostly glow surrounding Naho's body. Naho tells Shougo that she can't find Kou anywhere and that he can't sense Kou's live energy at all, meaning he is very likely already dead. She encourages Shougo by telling him that she will find a way to escape, even if only he can escape so that he can bring back the footage to the real world. Shougo starts breaking down and says there is no point in trying to escape anymore. Naho scolds him for being a coward, and tells that Kou has been trying to help him all this time with the bloody writing. Shougo then recognizes the writing as Kou's. Naho tells him that if he gives up, Kou's effort will be in vain. Kou manages to fix the broken camera. Naho, while in tears, tells Shougo that it's all up to him now and he has to escape. Shougo is moved by Naho's words and notices the fixed camera. He regains his hope and swears to himself that he will keep recording until the bitter end. He hears Seiko's voice again and runs up to the laboratories. He will keep recording so that he can still be part of the future for whoever stumbles here next, even if he perishes. ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered (Manga) Shougo is shown to have more active role in the manga. He protects Naomi from a possessed Ayumi Shinozaki and provides information via his video camera and other pieces of paper he gathered from all over the school. Shougo also sews Yui Shishido's cut up back, helps them through the abandoned bomb shelter and protects Satoshi Mochida from Yoshikazu, sacrificing his life for the safety of the group to move on. His corpse is later found by Satoshi, Naomi, and Ayumi on one of the dissection tables when hiding. |-|CP: BoS = ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Episode #4; 『Purgatory』 Naho accidentally walks into the restroom when Shougo is in there, who left the door unlocked. Enraged, she slams the door shut. Naho then tells Shougo to go home, which Shougo awkwardly responds. However, he seems to change his mind since it reminds him that he has to leave Kou's house early and return a video he rented on his way back home. Naho initially teases him that he rented "more porn," which he immediately denies. Naho then proceeds to perform "Techno Break" pose as if she's attacking Shougo with beam light, knowing that he rented a "legally unnameable masked superhero" video. Shougo is surprised and a bit embarrassed that Naho knows about it. Before leaving, Shougo says that he will see Naho tomorrow, but Naho quickly responds that he will not be seeing her tomorrow since she will be going to school. Shougo awkwardly responds her, saying that he's surprised, then sadly leaves Kou's house, totally defeated by Naho's harsh attitude toward him. The next day, Naho freaks out after discovering Kou's note, saying that Shougo and Kou have gone to Heavenly Host after performing Sachiko Ever After charm. Episode #5; 『Shangri-La』 After being attacked by a malevolent spirit, Masato Fukuroi and Mitsuki Yamamoto lost consciousness. Mitsuki then wakes up and as she tries to wake Masato up, she notices that Masato has died. As she cries after Masato's death, she hears footsteps approaching them from the dark corridor, and in panic, she runs away after apologizing to Masato for not being able to do anything about his corpse, not knowing that the man approaching them is Shougo. Shougo calls her to wait for him, but Mitsuki has run away that she doesn't hear him. The story then shows what happened before it. Shougo meets Sakutaro Morishige, who is busy "admiring" and contemplating on the corpse he found. When Shougo asks what Sakutaro is doing, he dismisses Shougo that he is looking for clues. Shougo then introduces himself to Sakutaro, saying that he's a cameraman who are in Heavenly Host for a special report, but he's separated from his boss Kou. Sakutaro tells Shougo that he is lost and is looking for a friend. Shougo questions whether his friend is the corpse Sakutaro just examined, which Sakutao denies and claims that he doesn't know the corpse. Shougo then asks for Sakutaro's name and the name of his friend. Sakutaro introduces himself and that says that he is searching for Mayu Suzumoto. Shougo then views the footages of dead kids and their nametags he has recorded, which he plans to use to file a police report once he returns, and checks if Mayu's name in it. Sakutaro is offended by Shougo's action, yelling at him that Mayu is all right somewhere. Shougo then apologizes to him, saying that Mayu's name is not in his footages to console him. Unaware of Sakutaro's twisted nature, Shougo admires Sakutaro's bravery to check the corpse thoroughly, thinking that Sakutaro put all his effort to examine the corpse. Shougo then offers Sakutaro that they should form a team and search for Kou and Mayu together, but Sakutaro politely refuses the offer and gives Shougo an excuse, saying that he does not want to get in Shougo's way. Shougo then proposes that they should meet again in an hour to exchange for information. After thinking about it a little bit, Sakutaro agrees with the idea, and they split up. Shougo later was found dead by Nari Amatoya and Chihaya Yamase in a dark corridor. Chihaya finds his beaten-up DV camera lying on the floor. Meanwhile, Sakutaro is waiting for Shougo to come back to exchange information, but is getting desperate as Shougo doesn't show up. Sakutaro then leaves and eventually meets Nari and Chihaya. Recognizing the dead body near them is Shougo, Sakutaro then approaches them. Sakutaro asks them if Shougo has died. Nari questions if Sakutaro knows Shougo, and also mentions that they found a camera near his body. Sakutaro then tries to turn on the camera, but the camera runs out of battery. Nari gives him a camera battery she and Chihaya had found earlier, and they view the footages of corpses that Shougo has recorded, which scare Nari and Chihaya. Sakutaro grew ecstatic and smiled when he was viewing the footages, creeping the two girls. Nari and Chihaya then hurriedly excuse their ways and leave after rejecting Sakutaro's offer to help finding their friends. Sakutaro laughs as he thinks they misunderstood him and thought him as a pervert. Sakutaro becomes inspired by Shougo's "corpses collection" and wants his own "collection" as well, but with "better" view as Shougo's footages were shot from distance. Sakutaro then continues his search for Mayu, leaving Shougo's body behind. |-|CP: 2U = Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U #3; Trans-Abandoned Bomb Shelter Ultra Quiz Shougo is assigned to the same group by Sachiko Shinozaki as Naho, Sayaka Ooue, Aiko Niwa, and Haruyuki Inumaru to participate in a quiz game to save Kou, who is held hostage. #5; The King and Us Shougo becomes the MC (Master of Ceremonies) of group blind date (合コン, gōkon) since Sachiko wants to try some "adult fun." Activities consist of various popular games played in Japanese group blind date, including Yamanote Line game (山手線ゲーム, Yamanote-sen gēmu), King Game (王様ゲーム, ōsama gēmu), Pocky Game (ポッキーゲーム, Pokkī gēmu), and many others. |-|CP: BD = ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive'' ''CHAPTER 02 『 Respective Desires 』'' While searching Heavenly Host, Haruyuki Inumaru and Aiko Niwa stumble upon Shougo's camera in the file storage room. The saved footage shows Shougo exploring the school, before he comes across the custodians closet. He enters, and after looking around for a short awhile, comes across the dead bodies of Naho and Kou. Horrified, he runs away screaming. Trivia * The "legally unnameable masked superhero" that Shougo likes is Ultraman, a popular Tokusatsu series, but is censored due to product placement in the English and European version of the game. *Shougo shares the same voice actor with Kai Shimada in all Corpse Party games on PSP, and 3DS. *Shougo is the only playable character exclusive to the 3DS version of Corpse Party. Gallery |-|Games = ''Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) ShougoFull.png|Shougo's full profile ShougoEmotions.png|Shougo's character portraits chart Taguchi's Sprites.png|Shougo's sprite Corpse Party: Book of Shadows BoS-paulownia.png|Shougo with Kou Kibiki, Naho Saenoki, and Sayaka Ooue Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U 2U-S-Naho.png|Shougo being harassed by darkened Naho while Sakaya, Aiko Niwa, and Haruyuki Inumaru watching 2U-sumo-swimsuit.png|Shougo being the referee of sumo match between Naho and Naomi Nakashima 2U-sumo1.png|Shougo being the referee of sumo match between Naho and Naomi 2U-sumo-pe.png|Shougo being the referee of sumo match between Naho and Naomi 2U-sumo2.png|Shougo being the referee of sumo match between Naho and Naomi 2U-sumo-fundoshi.png|Shougo being the referee of sumo match between Naho and Naomi 2U-sumo3.png|Shougo being the referee of sumo match between Naho and Naomi 2U-Taguchi-profile.png|Shougo's personal data |-|Manga = Corpse Party: Blood Covered BC-manga-Taguchi-Naomi-Yuka.jpg|Shougo being cautious about Naomi Taguchi's death.JPG|Shougo's death |-|Misc. = ''Miscellaneous Taguchi-karuta.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "み", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Taguchi-sketch.jpg|Shougo's sketch by Sakuya Kamishiro ShougoSticker.png|Shougo LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Sample Voices ''Corpse Party (PC)'' Appearances |} Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Playable characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party: Blood Covered